


Rumble

by Lucky107



Series: Rock 'n' Roll High School [8]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Fist Fights, Gen, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: She's close enough to smell the blood that oozes from Gord's broken nose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rumble - Link Wray & His Ray Men - 1958

**December, 2006**

Given her size, it's not hard for An to squeeze her way into the fight.

She ducks and dodges the friendly-fire shots from blood-thirsty greasers who lay into the prep kids without mercy.  When she's close enough to smell the blood that oozes from Gord's broken nose, she jabs her elbow sharply into Ricky's ribs and uses the brief moment of confusion to pull the poor boy free from the fight by the sleeve of his Aquaberry sweater.

In the daze of his head trauma he offers little resistance and they escape together into a quiet alleyway behind her father's abandoned deli.

It takes Gord a minute to catch his breath, his face red from exertion.

"What are you _doing_?"  He demands aggressively.  He's looking down at her, effectively erasing whatever understanding had once existed between them.  "I don't _need_ your help."

An has never seen him so worked up - especially not with her, not once they established a mutual understanding - but the only defense she knows is to respond in equal hostility.  "These guys're hungry for _blood_ , Gord.  _Your_ blood—"

"So are _we_ ," he says sternly.  "These men are _pigs_ and if you're too blind, or too _stupid_ , to see that by now then to hell with you!"

A stupefied An blinks once before demanding, "Excuse me?"

"You _heard_ me, you little—"

Cutting him off with a forceful shove that knocks him into right into the mud, she turns on her heel and storms off back into the street searching clumsily for a much-needed cigarette.


End file.
